theminionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Official Character sheet and attendant rules
This article details the official trivia of the character sheet as it currently is. The date to which it has last been updated will be specified in the article and unless specifically stated otherwise, rules are as pr. V20. It is recommended that the official character sheet from V20 be used, or failing that, those of mr.Gone made to the same edition. The recommended sheets are those of modern-day VtM. this article was last updated to the year of our lord: 1745 the official character sheet contents Header: there are no modifications to the header. though it is recommended that the character sheet in addition to the standard contents, specify such things as: date of birth, date of embrace, apparent age, actual age, kindred age, and a general description of the characters appearance. Attributes: The attributes stand unchanged. Abilities: Abilities are divided into 3 categories (talents, skills & knowledges). these categories contain 10 primary abilites each, and potentially a number of secondary abilites. though these may be in name similar to some modern names of abilites, that does not mean they are the same. For example science is a primary knowledge, but it does not conform to the standards of modern science, rather it represents knowledge of science in the 18th century. Secondary abilites are not be bought with good reason and most likely a teacher. as a rule of thumb secondary abilities should not be bought without talking with the ST about it, before increasing that ability. All characters with a least 1 dot's worth of Age receive 2 free dots of sect lore, relating to the sect to which they belong. (Sabbat characters receive Sabbat Lore, Camarilla characters; Camarilla lore.) Acharacter with no dots of Age still gets 1 dot of Sect lore for free. Independt Characters get none, and characters that predate the sect of their choice, will have to increase the knowledge by ordinary means. Talents: *Alertness *Awareness *Athletics *Brawl *Empathy *Expression *Intimidation *Leadership *Subterfuge *Streetwise Secondary talents are: *Masquerade *Sense deception *Style *Grace *Mimicry Skills: *Animal ken *Crafts *Drive *Etiquette *Firearms * Larceny *Melee *Performance *Stealth *Survival Secondary skills are: *Archery *Ride *Research *Meditation *Pilot *Demolitions Knowledges: * Academics * Finance * Hearth wisdom * Investigation * Law * Medicine * Occult * Politics * Science *Theology Secondary knowledges are: *Bureaucracy *Technology * Seneschal * Archeology * Area Knowledge * City Secrets * Cainite lore * Enigmas * History * Camarilla/Sabbat lore * Cryptography Backgrounds Have been modified heavily, changes will be uploaded as soon as possible. Also there is a system for increasing backgrounds through expenditure of XP which is detailed in another article. as for willpower, virtues and roads details will be uploaded at a later time. 'Merits & flaws: ' only 2 merits/flaws are allowed pr. character. this means either 2 merits and 0 flaws, 2 flaws and 0 merits, or 1 of each. or indeed even less. Some merits and flaws that are excempt from "the rule of 2" may be rewarded of offered. The merit "language" is the exception to "the rule of 2" and may be bought for the price of 2xp. 'Banned or modified merits and flaws: ' *Promethean clay *Eidetic memory (you can buy it as a 5 point merit if you want) *Red list *Hidden diablerie ( 7 points) *Unbondable *Jack of all trades Any merit/flaw not mentioned in the V20 rulebook, need to be presented to the ST before buying it. Additional content Currently there is no additional content in this sub-menu Category:Rules Category:Guidelines